thebiogateroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Alice Margatroid
Background Alice was raised and taught magic in the demon world known as Makai. Even at a young age, Alice was fond of magic and had recorded spells in her grimoire already. She, among all the other beings in Makai, was created by Shinki, the goddess of Makai, who was like a mother to Alice. When she encountered the heroines who wished to stop Shinki's plans of allowing demons into Gensokyo she fought against them, only to be defeated. She later challenged the heroines once more, using the magic she had in her grimoire. The "Ultimate Magic". Alice fought valiantly, but lost once more to the heroines of Gensokyo. Years later, after her last encounter with the heroines, she moved to Gensokyo, specifically into the Forest of Magic, where few dared to tread, and with training and high dexterity, Alice became a youkai. Alice encountered the heroines again during a time when spring was stolen from the land. She vibrantly remembered them, but they did not seem to remember her (not including the maid who had just met her) and attacked her, since she seemed to know something about the missing spring. In the end, Alice pointed them in the right direction so that they could stop the incident once and for all. Alice aided Marisa through the years, fighting alongside her when the moon was stolen and aiding her when evil spirits began to flood into Gensokyo. AShe also fought against the residents of Gensokyo, showing them her new strength, which wasn't even her full potential. Personality Alice can be considered a loner, since she is known to keep to herself alot. She can be nice, welcoming people who had been lost in the Forest of Magic into her home, though, it's a little unsettling with her working on dolls or researching magic all the time. She can also become embarassed at times and can lash out when she feels stuck in a corner, but she can usually keep her cool well under control. She is also a well-mannered girl who enjoys the company of people she likes, working with dolls, or researching magic. She is one to joke around and is ready for a fight, eagerly accepting a challenge, should one arise, but will not openly attack someone unless they need to be stopped. Roleplay 'Arc 3' Alice landed on top of a pony named Applejack, in the Sector Scurity in Neo Domino City, upon entering the world of Iriphos. They became acquainted, telling each other about themselves and where they were from, and soon after they met a man named Travis Touchdown who was in a state of drunken-confusion. This newcomer called Alice "Margaret" and called Applejack "Fluttershy" (who, as it turned out, was a friend of Applejack's). Alice summoned several dolls to her side and told the man to calm down, and sure enough he calmed down and introduced himself. Then, something on the television caught all of their attention. It appeared to be some sort of fight. When Alice woke up, she noticed that Applejack ahd left, and she too decided to leave for the time being. While walking down the streets of Neo Domino City, Alice kept herself occupied b making a doll. After she had put her work away for the time being, she met a boy named Ranma Saotome, who asked her if she was using a Ki Technique to make her dolls float. Alice explained to him that it was just her magic and he explained to her what a Ki Techinque was. It was then that it suddenly began to snow, causing Alice to ponder what could have caused the sudden change in weather (ice fairy, snow youkai, etc). The boy then asked her if she knew about curses, and more specifically how to remove them. Alice checked her grimoire, but she had no info on how to remove curses and she asked Ranma why he asked her about curses. He explained his ordeal to her and she took a mental note of it. Abilities Puppetry - Alice's current proficiency. She can control many dolls at once with the use of magical threads which, unlike normal strings, allow her to make the dolls do as she wishes easily. Magic - Alice knows an assortment of magic which she keeps in her grimoire, but she rarely uses it preferring to fight with strategy over overwhelming power. Flight - Alice has the ability to fly through the air with her magic. Category:Youkai Saint Category:Character Category:Female Category:Anime